The Dance Of The Lovers
by X-Lady-Nazina-Of-The-West-X
Summary: Summary Inside, rated M for later chapters.


**_HEY PEOPLES JUST A QUICK A.N I HAVE A NEW ACCOUNT: XJeffreeStarsSecretMistress-X I DECIDED I WANTED ABIT OF A CHANGE SO I DECIDED TO MAKE A NEW ACCONT. I WILL STILL BE USING THIS ACCOUNT: -X-Lady-Nazina-Of-The-West-X- AND THE STORIES I UPLOADED UNDER THIS PENNAME I WILL JUST TRANSFER OVER TO THE NEW ONE SO WHICH EVER ONE YOU CHOSE TO READ MY STORIES ON THERE WONT BE ANY DIFFERENCE. HOWEVER ALL FUTURE STORIES I WRITE WILL BE JUST ON THE NEW ACCOUNT. THANKS FOR YOUR TIME _**

_**Summary : **_

_**She loves to dance. She loves the Latino genre. So she decides to take lessons. He never thought he'd like dancing any genre. Never imagined that a genre so passionate and expressive would be his favourite. Never would have guessed, that he would become a dance instructor for said genre in his spare time. Who would have thought that both parties, would get reunited because of their love of Latino, as teacher and pupil. What will happen to these two, in this story of, passion, betrayal, evil, love and conquest. Welcome to the tale of the Dance Of The Lovers.**_

_**Dance Of The Lovers**_

_**A Kagome/Sesshoumaru Fic**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**A young woman of 20 years, sat by her bay window of her manor home. Reminiscing o a time when demons existed and battles were fought. As she thought of all of her friends from 500 years in the past. The feudal era a time that she travelled to through a mystical well, on the shrine grounds of her childhood home. 2 years ago she found out that she was the heir to the Higurashi fortune. Turned out that her great grandmother had left every thing to her in her will, and on her death bed had told the young Higurashi's mother that she was leaving everything to Kagome. However Kagome wasn't allowed to know until she reached her 18**__**th**__** year.**_

_**Needless to say she had been ecstatic when she had found out. However even though she was a multi-millionairess, she never broadcasted it. Nor did she become arrogant or full of herself. She still worked as the senior editor of a famous magazine. She had moved out of the shrine at 19 to live in the manor. She frequently made sure her mother came over to stay all the time. When her mother wasn't with her, her younger brother Souta was, he was now 14, and was promising to become quite the handsome young man. The manor was beautiful, it looked exactly like the Croft manor in the tomb-raider movies. Which was probably because it was said manor.**_

_**Yes the Higurashi manor doubled as the Croft manor, as all the home and grounds scenes had been filmed in Kagome's home. (Naz: Yes I no that's not true, but it works for the story plus I love the Croft manor featured in the movies. Plus it's my story soo HA!… lol.) **_

_**Kagome had been honoured to have her home used for a movie, that had become a major hit in different countries. She sighed and looked to the clock it read 2:30 pm. So she got up and grabbed her car keys, coat an purse, she had her very first Latino dance lesson today at 3:00 pm.**_

_**She was extremely excited about it, because she was in love with this genre from a young age, and had always wanted to learn it. Especially the dance of the lovers a.k.a the tango it was so expressive. There were many forms of it. Their was the 'quarrelling lovers' which was slightly aggressive. As the moves were very serious and jerky, and were choreographed to look as though the dancers where quarrelling.**_

_**Then there was 'The Passionate Lovers.' Which was very graceful, sensual and sexual. Choreographed to look as if the dancers, were making love to one another on the dance floor.**_

_**Then there was the 'shy lovers.' Which was very graceful, and was made to look as though both parties were being intimate for the first time.**_

_**There was also the Argentinean tango which was the most popular, that was also very graceful and sensuous.**_

_**She smiled as she got into her black with silver interior porcsh convertible. And drove down her insanely long driveway. She stopped greeted the guard, who opened up the beautiful double gates, which had the HM for Higurashi Manor logo on them in fancy writing.**_

_**Kagome finally reached her destination at five to three, and after parking her car, She walked through the double doors of the beautiful three storey building. She walked up to the receptionist, and politely asked her for directions to the Latino dance classes that were taking place. The receptionist smiled and gave her what she desired.**_

_**When Kagome reached her destination, her highly trained senses began to tingle. 'Hmm…… seems my dance instructor is youkai' she thought as she knocked on the double doors. Once she heard a muffled enter she opened the doors, and stepped inside.**_

_**She saw she was first there, however when she her dance instructor, or rather the back of him as he had his back turned to her. She was shocked when she seen silver locks cascading down a broad back Her suspicions were proved correct, when he turned to her and she seen molten gold eyes, with magenta stripes on the eyelids, and on the high aristocratic cheekbones, and a blue crest moon on his forehead. She gasped and one word, a name passed from her rose tinted lips before she feinted…… "Sesshoumaru" **_


End file.
